Wilde Savage
by Misery Severity
Summary: Nick Wilde has a surprise for Judy Hopps. Rated M for Sexual Themes and Bondage.


**Author's Note: Yays! My first Zootopia fanfic! You guessed it: I saw the film many times and it was awesome! :D I am seriously in love with the Nick x Judy shipping now. This actually took me two hours to write this. It was worth it.**

 **And please guys, don't force me to go back into writing more Fanfictions. I'm extremely busy in real life with school and a whole lot of things I'm not allowed to explain. I hope you understand that I can't be on FF or DA that much now.**

 **Anyway, I know this is not good, but enjoy it while you can.**

 **Zootopia (C) to Disney**

* * *

Wilde Savage

"Nick?" Judy asks. She is quite oblivious of her current direction as her eyes are blindfolded. Her paws are in front, making sure she doesn't bump into any walls, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Just wait, Carrots," Nick answers slyly, carefully leading her to their destination and standing behind her with his paws resting onto her shoulders. He has a surprise in store for Judy Hopps after their shift from the police force and a trip to the bar. He chuckles quietly, "It's all part of the surprise."

Judy's ears perk up when she heard him chuckle. "Can you at least give me a hint?" She can feel Nick Wilde bringing his snout closer to her face.

"Let's just say that this night will be in fifty shades of gray." He brings himself back and resumes leading her to his place. All a while, Judy remains silent though curious of what Nick meant. She also hoped that it's not that type of love that they're going to perform, no matter how many times she claimed she is not ready for second base.

Minutes later, there are sounds of jingling keys, doors opening and closing, light switches clicking, more footsteps, and finally the last door opening before closing. The last sound Judy hears is the clicking lock. Still blindfolded, she can smell the fragrance of roses and lavender. She then realizes that she and Nick have stopped walking.

"Can I take this off now, Nick?" Judy nearly has her paws to the ends of the blindfold.

Nick stops her from removing it. "Not just yet. Let me set some things up first."

Judy twitches her nose; she is really nervous on what kind of surprise Nick has. The next thing she knew, Nick has her sitting down on a chair. Then, he takes her paws around behind the chair's back and strangely—he straps her wrists together, keeping her bound and helpless for a few minutes.

The bunny's ears droop down and her nose continues to twitch in nervousness. "Uh, Nick? What did you do?"

Nick crouches down at Judy's small height to bring his face closer to hers. "I just want to make sure you don't peek. Hang on there; this won't take long."

For the next few minutes without saying a word, Judy—still seeing nothing but blackness—can hear more sounds from Nick: something zipping, buttons clicking and fabrics falling to the floor. When it's silent again, she can hear him coming closer to her.

Without her consent or knowledge… she then smells something unfamiliar and musky. It is brought up to her face and its tip is now touching against her lips. To Judy, it feels wet and slippery.

She's about to protest to Nick. The fox tells her, "Just relax and do as I say, okay?" Judy nods reluctantly. Nick resumes, rubbing his member to her mouth before inserting it into her mouth. "Now suck."

Judy did as he said. The taste is already atrocious to her; she moans something, but she cannot say anything. It's as if she's trying to pull herself away from Nick's member. Unfortunately for her, Nick has his paws behind her head to make sure she doesn't pull away from the oral.

He begins to moan in pleasure. "That's it, Hopps. Keep it coming."

To increase his arousal, he thrusts his pelvic region several times. Judy mumbles something loudly. Nick ignores it. He tightens his grasp around her head and forces her to keep the oral going. Soon, Nick is moaning loudly. Within minutes, he came inside her mouth.

"Now, swallow it." Nick tells her with his member still inside her mouth to make sure she does before taking it out. Judy reluctantly does so. The taste is too disgusting for her, though she has no other option.

After she sucks it clean and swallowing the contents down, Nick finally pulls himself out of her mouth. Judy feels relieved; at least that's what she thinks.

"Nick…" Judy speaks up, but Nick averts her from doing so.

He shushes her, "Don't speak, love. You're the slave here and I am your master. You are not to speak, do you hear?" He gives her his signature sly chuckle. She nods, whimpering a bit. Nick concludes at her compliance, "Good bunny."

The fox brings himself to her legs. Judy gasps when Nick forcibly spreads them apart. In one quick movement, he pulls off her tight jeggings before throwing them on the floor. He brings his snout to her panties to smell her musk. Nick moans at the strong scent as he massages through the thin fabric to moisten her. Judy groans when she feels Nick's claws rubbing through her womanhood. She tries to close her legs to interfere albeit Nick is still spreading her legs apart to avert her.

When he's done, he grabs onto the rims of her panties and he pulls them off. Nick's mouth is now on her sweet virgin flower cover in dew. Grasping onto her thighs, he gives her the oral. Judy gasps and twitches at the unwanted heated sensation. During Nick's vehement and vigorous oral to her, she's trying her best to break free from the bounds; she struggles her wrists he strapped behind the chair. The grip is too secure, it's impossible. Nick quickens the pace and Judy is twitching more and gasping loudly. Her legs are shaking at the feeling she never felt before in her life.

Finally, she screams when fluids are squirting out of her. Nick moans as the sweet taste fills his mouth. When she's done and panting in exhaustion, he swallows the fresh contents down and licking off the remains from her womanhood. Nick gets up to remove the strap from her wrists.

"Hang on," Nick tells her, "The surprise has just started."

"Huh?" Judy is perplexed.

With her paws free again, things get more shocking for her as Nick pulls her shirt off, revealing her bareness. Judy blushes that she is now exploited in front of her predator lover. He stares at her for several seconds to enjoy the sight before resuming to the next part—his favorite part.

Nick takes Judy off the chair and puts her on his bed. She then hears metal clicking: it's a pair of handcuffs that Nick took from his police uniform hanging in his closet. He brings her arms up, her paws attaching to the bed's metal headboard, and now—she's trapped again when Nick cuffs her paws to the metal spindles.

Before he even starts the session, Nick decides that it's now time to remove the blindfold. He grips the black fabric off Judy's head and he tosses it aside. The bunny—now able to see—is really shocked at the surprise she just received from the fox. Her ears are still drooping. Nick, still being his sly and dominating self, gets himself on top of her. She's about to speak, but he averts her from doing so. His paw is gripping onto her little muzzle.

"Ah ah ah," Nick teases her, "No speaking, Carrots. I'm still your master."

Afterwards, he passionately kisses her in the mouth. He instantly inserts his tongues into her orifice to make it quick and energetic. Judy moans incoherently into his mouth, though she manages to kiss him back after only a minute or so. The kiss gets rougher and more vigorous each second, causing them to feel more amorous with increasing arousal. The fox's member is touching the bunny's flower again.

Realizing that it's now the time, Nick ends the vehement French kiss; a large string of saliva appears and breaks when he and Judy break apart, staring at one another. Both are panting for air though nothing is stopping Nick.

He pulls her legs apart with him in between, rubbing the tip of his member into hers. With nothing to interfere… he inserts his whole manhood inside, breaking her walls. Judy screams out in agony at the painful sensation; the same scream she gave out when Nick, who faked his savage behavior back at the museum, bit down her neck. Nick looks down at their attached genitalia. He notices blood coming out of her, a sign that her virginity now belongs to him.

He snarls, "You're mine now, Judy."

Without letting the pain to fade away, Nick thrusts rapidly at five per second. Judy, who is supposed to be a tough cop, begins to cry at the feeling. The session causes the springs in the bed to creak at the rhythm of the penetration.

Seconds later, Nick wanted to bring back the memories when he and Judy tricked Dawn Bellwether into thinking that he went savage after switching the Night Howler serum with blueberries, his favorite treat. He reenacts the exact moment; he growls with his teeth bearing at Judy and the pupils in his eyes constricting in size. All a while, he persists the thrusting.

Judy opens her teary eyes. She can see Nick in his (fake) savage self. Her screams and cries are now mixed with his vicious growls. With no hesitation…

Nick bites down onto Judy's neck. She gave out that same scream from before. This time, the predator sinks his teeth deeper into the sensitive skin, making the prey more helpless. Keeping his teeth there, Nick increases the speed from five thrusts per second all the way to seven. The heat in between the fox and the rabbit is causing their pelts to glisten with sweat. It even caused all of the windows in the room to be covered with steam.

He kept going and going and going. About ten minutes have passed and Nick removes his teeth from Judy's neck. With his eyes securely shut—he let out his final thrust as he came inside of her. Judy screams one last thing when she feels herself being filled with his fluids.

When he's done, Nick lets his member out of her. He undoes the handcuffs, finally liberating Judy from the bondage. By the time she's free, he brings Judy into his arms, both breathing and panting in exhaustion at the first passion he gave her. Her face and paws are attached to his chest, feeling down his furry pelt.

Nick smiles as he pulls her closer, "Did you like your surprise, Judes?"

Not having any energy to answer, all Judy said was, "Yes."

He chuckles underneath his breath, stroking through her fur. He brings his mouth to hers again, giving her more kisses. The prey and predator tenderly make out for few more seconds before breaking apart. They smile.

"I love you, Judy Hopps."

"I love you too, Nick Wilde."

Lastly, with her in his arms, the two close their eyes and fall asleep in Nick's apartment.

It is the night they can never forget.


End file.
